Ryo&Shu&Ryu
by cain aidan
Summary: ryo was created by shuichi after he saw yuki cheat on him. ryuichi took him to the states with him, will yuki and shuichi ever gt back together, or will ryo keep them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character other than Ryo, Nova and Nuva. I also own the plot na no da :P

-aidan [damien] :3

also, sorry if I made mistakes in the spelling or grammar, i'm still trying to find a betareader na no da!

* * *

"Ryo! Ryo!" Ryuichi called after Ryo, or as you know him, Shuichi Shindou. They had escaped to America after finiding Tatsuha and Yuki together in bed. Ryuichi took the now broken Shuichi back to America with him, and now they are in a band, "Never." They have two other bandmates, Nova and Nuva.

After witnessing his lover betray him _yet again_, Shuichi was traumaitzed. When it happened, poor Shu was already in a depression. He blocked out all his memories, as the doctor put it. He forgot everything, expect Ryu. He picked a new name and changed himself. Now Ryo, a 21 year-old who acted like a three year-old. Ryuichi had thrown away his 'inner-child' and took responibility of Shuichi and his well-being.

Ryuichi was happy, and sometimes Shuichi was his old self, and he and Ryuichi would be lover's until Ryo came back. Ryuichi took Ryo to therapy, and one doctor said that Shuichi's subconcious had made another personality to protect his already shattered heart. The only reason Shuichi would become his old self once in awhile is when Ryo would feel safe enough to let Shu out. Shuichi would be trapped by Ryo, until Ryo faced Shu's past and the boy's heart healed.

The only other time Shuichi would come out is when he was on stage. Ryo supposidley loved to hear Shuichi's voice, the boy just couldn't be sad when he was on the stage.

"Haha, Ryu can't catch me! Ryo is to fast for Ryu!" Ryo squealed, dodging Ryu's attempt's to catch the hyper-active boy. "Ryo, please be careful, you and Shuichi will get hurt if your careless!" Ryuichi yelled, but was taken aback when Ryo yelled at him.

"You think I would let _my_ Shu get hurt even more than he already is?" Ryo glared. This was another think that scared Ryuichi. Everytime he or anyone else said anything that Ryo thought was threatining to Shuichi, he would snap at them. But somehow, it made Ryucihi feel better when he had to leave Shuichi in the house by himself. He used to worry that Shuichi's depression would get the better of the destroyed boy, but when Ryo first talked about keeping_ his _Shuichi safe, Ryuichi's worried subsided.

"I know, you will always protect Shuichi, Ryo. But Ryo, could I ask you something?" Ryuichi asked, watching Ryo's reactions. "What is it Ryu?" Ryo asked, jumping up and down. "What would you do if Shu-chan wanted to forgive and forget, and have a lover?" Ryuichi asked the other personality of Shuichi. Ryo's eyes, Shu's eyes, soften. "If that's what Shu wants, then that's what Shu would get. But, I always talk to him, and keep him safe. I know what he wants and what he needs, Ryuichi." The usual three year-old attitude of Ryo, was know acting the age of the body. "What if I brought a friend I know Shu cared about and still does? Would Shu be okay with that?" Ryuichi asked them both, hoping for the anwser he so dearly wished to hear. If Shu would come to accept the old friend again, then maybe he can truly forgive Yuki and forget what happened 2 years ago. "It matters who it is." Shuichi spoke, looking at Ryu. Said man was surprised to hear Shu's voice instead of his 'protector.' He hugged the boy, breathing in his intoxicacating scent. "I missed you, Shu." Ryu whispired to the boy. He was happy that Shu came out and Ryo thought that Shuichi was safe with him.

"What person did you want to bring back, Ryu?" Shu asked, a small simmer of sorrow in his dull eyes. He had a fake smile plastered on his face, and this didn't please Ryu. He hated seeing his once sparkling singer in pain.

"I don't know, how about your best friend Hiro or K?" Ryuichi asked Shu, hoping that he would want someone else in his life other than his bandmates and Ryu.

"Could you bring them both? I really do miss them, and maybe Ryo will like them too." Shuichi said, hugging a stuffed white bunny to his chest. Ryuichi had taken Ryo to the toy store and he and Shu choose this toy. They called the bunny Kuma Jr.

"Of course! Anything for you Shu." Ryuichi said, carassing the youngers cheek in his hand. "I would love to see them again too." He added.

They left the park, going back towards the home. They lived in a giant house in New York. He and Shuichi picked it out right after they moved here. They own 2 cars, a maroon Lamborghini Gallardo and a black Corvette. Ryuichi had gotten Shuichi a German Shepard puppy for his 21th birthday last month.

"So, is it alright if they come this friday, Shu?" Ryuichi asked, holding Shu's hand while they walked towards the kitchen. The had a hired chef and house caretakers. The chef was making hamburgers and homemade frenchfries tonight. "I guess. What will we do this weekend when they come?" Shuichi asked, sitting down at the table. "Well, I thought that they could come and see us perform. Is that okay with you and Ryo?" Ryuichi sat down next to Shu at the table. The food was

put out in front off them.

"I would like that, and Ryo said it would be a good idea." Shuichi said, eating a frenchfry. This was one of his favorite Western dishes. They both dug into their food, eating everything on the plates.

"Shu, I love you." Ryuichi said, stroking Shuichi's light brown hair. He had dyed it right before 'Never's first concert. Another way you could tell Shu and Ryo apart was that when Ryo was in control of Shu's body, his eyes weren't Violet, but a darker color, like Crimson blood or a dark maroon.

"I love you too, Ryu." Shuichi said, leaning against Ryuichi's shoulder. Ryuichi picked Shu up and they both sat onto the couch. Once Shu fell asleep, Ryuichi called K.

"Hello?" K answered.

"K? This is Ryuichi." Ryuichi said, still holding Shuichi in his arms.

"Ryuichi?!? Where are you? How are you?" K said, exictment in his voice.

"K-san, please calm down, Shu-chan is sleeping. I will tell you everything if you would be quiet." Ryuichi said, looking at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Once Ryuichi didn't here K say anything, he took that as a yes to continue. "Shuichi and I are located in New York. We are the band 'Never'. I would like you and Hiro to come and visit us. Do not, and I mean it, bring anyone else or tell anyone else. I have a very good reason as to why I took Shuichi away with me. I have already bought your's and Hiro's ticket, and you will be arriving this friday. I will set a car up for when you get here to go straight to our concert." Ryuichi said. He and K got into more deatil for the trip and there stay.

Ryuichi hung up the phone, and fell asleep with Shuichi on the couch, entangled together.

* * *

So how'd ya like it? I really like it, and I'll continue it when I get 5 reviews na no da :3


	2. Chapter 2

_In Japan_

Yuki Eiri, one of Japan's top romance novelist's and Shuichi's former lover was typing away at his lap top, finishing another one of his tragic love novels that he was oh-so famous for. He finished typing the last chapter, in which he made the hero and heroine die, after the love was gone in between them.

"God, I'm such a masochist." Yuki said, reading the last sentence he wrote for his latest novel.

_And there, the two lovers laid in eachothers blood, forever entangled in the other's agony and troubles._

He ran a hand through his sun-kissed blonde hair, glancing at the picture of him and Shuichi laying in the grass. 'I wonder what made him leave......'

Yuki was snapped out of his trance when the his cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Yuki growled.

"Eiri, how are you?" Tohma said on the other end of the line. He was like the over-protective mother than the brother-in-law.

"What do you want Tohma?" Yuki asked, doing some editing to his story.

"What, can't a man just check on his brother-in-law once in a while?" Tohma said, you could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, he can't. Why are you calling?" Yuki barked.

"I thought you would like to know the information one of my men obtained." Tohma said, now serious.

"What?" Yuki was curious now.

"Since I have K and Hiro's phones bugged, because of _your_ request, they found information regarding Ryuichi and Shuichi situtation." Tohma said, waiting for Yuki's reaction.

"Where are they?" Yuki's voice cracked. He had cried when they first found out that Shuichi had left with Ryuichi. And right after the _incident_ that he and his brother had. Had Shuichi found out somehow?

"They are resigned somewhere in New York, and do you know the band, 'Never'?" Tohma asked, looking over some papers.

"Duh, how could anyone not know? They're songs are all over the radio and their pictures all over billboards." Yuki said, annoyed once again. Why couldn't Tohma just spit it out?

"Well, it seems that Shuichi and Ryuichi are in the band." Tohma said.

"What? That's impossible!" Yuki yelled.

"It seems that Shuichi had dyed his hair and possibly gotten contacts to change his appearence. Anyways, K and Hiro are going there tomorrow." Tohma said, awaiting Yuki's responsence

"And how can you prove this, Mr. all-knowing Tohma?" Yuki said mockily.

"A few minutes ago, K and Hiro took off of work for a month. They said there was an emergency that needed to be dealt with and we will be surprised when they come back." Tohma said, being the smug, "all-knowing" bastard he was.

"I have to go. Bye." Yuki shut his phone dropping it on the desk.

_He's coming back? No, only if Hiro and K can bring him back. Why did he go in the first place? Oh god, what if he did happen to see me and Tatsuha?' _Yuki thought, staring out the window at the city lights. He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted Shuichi back, but at the same time, he was scared. What if Shu didn't want him back?

Well, that was something he would have to risk. He was going to get his strawberry lover back again.

Yuki went into his room, and collasped on the bed. Soon, his and everyone else's life was going to get _very_ complicated.

Then, he fell asleep with Shuichi's smiling face in his mind and drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

how'd ya like it na no da? i hate only writing about Yuki though. but, until shu [ryo] gets back into Japan, i'll be doing this! well, please review and when i get 10 reviews, i'll update :3

-aidan [damien] na no da! :3


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone! my new beta , faii-chan is amazing at fixing my story na no da :3. ohh and thanks for the reviews!! when i get 15[reviews], we'll update :].

-aidan[damien] & faii-chan

ohh i got new fishies na no da!! my koi's name is ryo and my goldfishes name is ryu :3

* * *

Ryo/Shuichi and Ryu were waiting in a secluded area at the airport for their old friends, K and Hiro. Ryo was happy to be able to meet Shuichi's old friends, the one's he knew Shu still trusted.

After about an hour of waiting, a private jet was coming into view. Ryo jumped excitedly next to Ryuichi, holding Kuma Jr. Ryuichi hoped that K and Hiro would let him explain things and did nothing to make Ryo feel threatened for Shu's wellbeing. He also wanted Shuichi to be able to see his friends again, actually in control of his body.

"They're here! They're here! Ryu, do you see the plane?" Ryo squealed.

"Yes, I see them." Ryu said, smiling towards the boy. He was very nervous on the inside, for everyone's being. But, he wouldn't let his anxiety show, not in front of Shu.

The jet landed on the runway and when it came to a complete stop, they walked up to the plane, to greet the people they left behind two years ago.

Hiro and K stepped off the jet, greeting two very different people.

Ryuichi was taller, and you could see the worry in his dark blue eyes. His hair was a bit longer, but the boy next to them was even more shocking.

The usual pink hair was now a light brown colour, almost the same shade as Ryuichi's, but a bit lighter. His eyes were not of a violet colour, but of a crimson maroon, like fresh blood from a deep cut. His body was skinnier, and his skin was paler.

This boy was not Shuichi, but Ryo.

"Hiya! You must be Shu-Chan's friends!!" The boy said, looking the two over.

"Hi, Shu." Hiro said, looking at his supposed childhood friend. This was _definitely_ not Shuichi.

"Oh, I'm Ryo silly! Shu is sleeping." Ryo said, staring into Hiro's brown eyes.

The body that once had blood eyes was gone, and violet replaced the maroon.

"Hi Hiro. Hi K." Shuichi said, dropping the white rabbit. The two men looked _very_ confused now. Ryuichi picked up the rabbit and stood with a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"Hello Shuichi." The two friends said together. They glanced at Ryuichi with raised eyebrows in hope of some relief for their confusion. The look he gave told them to just have patience. They glanced at each other and then back at Shuichi/Ryo.

"It's good to see you guy's again. You haven't changed." Shuichi said, looking at both men from head to toe.

_Your friends seem nice, Shu-chan! _The voice in Shuichi's head spoke.

"It's good to see you of course but I wish I could say the same about you changing, Shu." Hiro said, ruffling Shuichi's light brown locks. The men went to a restaurant and talked about what had happened and how life had been without one another. Bad Luck had gotten a new lead singer and Nittle Grasper was disbanded. Shuichi had fallen asleep during the conversation, and Ryuichi took the chance to tell them about his condition.

"I'm sure you both would like to know what's happened to our Shu." Ryuichi said with a serious tone to his voice. He sat back, pulling Shuichi so his head lay in his lap. He brushed Shu's mane out of his eyes, and looked back at his old friends.

When the two remained silent, he continued.

_Flash Back_

"Come on Kumagoro! Let's go see Shu-chan!" Ryuichi yelled, skipping cheerfully through the deserted park. After being away from Japan for half a year, he wanted to see the most important person in his world right away.

While skipping, he heard someone sobbing. He walked towards the sound of the heart-wrenching cries and then was shocked by who they were being created by. He ran towards the small form with the beautiful amethyst eyes, and then hugged him.

"Shh, Shu, it's okay. Don't cry Shuichi, I'm here." Ryuichi comforted the boy, and his sobs became small cries of agony. He took the boy immediately to the airport, and from there they flew to America.

After a few days, Ryuichi became very concerned when the boy he loved was different. He took Shuichi to several different psychologists and they all gave him the same answer.

Shuichi now had a Multiple Personality Disorder. His heart had finally shattered when he saw his lover cheating on him. His mind made another person, one that would protect the emotionally broken teen from another breakdown. The body did that because if Shu did happen to break down, he would surely commit suicide.

That frightened Ryu to no end. His Shu was depressed and suicidal? And all because of a man that didn't love the adorable boy back. He promised that from now on, he would protect Shu and help him with his 'mental illness'.

"Hey, Shu, let's go out. I have some friends I want you to meet!" Ryuichi said, putting his sunglasses on. "Okay Ryu!" Shu said, running down the stairs.

They went to a private bar, and then Ryuichi introduced Shu to his friends, Nova and Nuva. They all hit it off, and at the end of the night, they had made the band called Never.

The new band was at the top of the charts in two weeks. There hit song, Never Forever sold 3 million copies in 2 days. Shuichi had dyed his hair and gotten contacts to hide his identity before the first concert.

_End Flash Back_

"So, it's the bastard novelist's fault once again." Hiro said with anger evident in his voice. K was just sitting back, letting the words sink in as he fiddled with his ever faithful magnum.

"I am never going to let Shuichi get hurt again." Ryuichi said, giving a fleeting look at the angel in his lap. He stroked his soft hair, smiling at the sleeping beauty. Hiro and K looked down at the sleeping boy, happy that the two had been safe in America.

"We will help protect him too." K said, smiling at the innocent being before him. What had Shuichi done to deserve this?

"But, is there a way to get rid of this problem, Ryuichi?" Hiro asked. He wanted his friend back the way he was before.

"Actually, most of the doctors said that if Shuichi faces the thing that caused his breakdown, then Ryo will disappear." Ryuichi said feeling a little saddened by this. He wished that he could just take away Shuichi's problem. But, if he wanted Shuichi to be happy again, then they would have to get Yuki to tell Shu he was sorry and make it up to him.

"Isn't there any other way?" Hiro asked, thinking the same thing as Ryu.

"No, there isn't. We would have to get Yuki to apologize and make it up to Shu." Ryuichi told them.

"Then that's what we will do." K said while he went through the newly formed plan in his head and with a smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

have fun reading :3 na no da!

* * *

After K, Hiro, and Ryuichi talked about the plan K had came up with, they all agreed on it. Of course, K kept Hiro and Ryu in the dark for part of it as he knew they wouldn't agree. He knew that Shuichi needed Yuki, and from what K heard from Tohma, Yuki needed Shu. A win win situation in K's book.

"We're here Ryo." Ryuichi said, shaking his shoulder gently. The boy stirred in his sleep, and then maroon met blue. Ryo sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Looking out the window he noticed where they were.

"The airport? Why are we here?" Ryo asked his defences now up. He looked around the limo, seeing the company they had in the vehicle. Nova and Nuva were arguing about some stupid video game for the Xbox 360. Shuichi's friends, Hiro and K were outside the limo, standing in front of a private jet.

The blonde American was polishing small handgun, and smiled at the piece of metal. K's long blonde hair was flying around in the wind, his ponytail keeping his mane behind him.

Hiro's wild brownish-red hair was blowing every which way in the wind, watching the car that held the famous band 'Never' without taking his chocolate brown eyes off it. He smiled when Ryo/Shu stepped out.

"Hey Shu." Hiro said while hugging his supposed childhood friend.

"I'm Ryo silly!" Ryo said after giving a childish grin at Hiro.

"Oh. Uhh....can I....uhh talk to him?" Hiro said, a little confused. Was he going to have to do this every time he wanted to talk to Shu? He was shook out of his thoughts by someone saying his name.

"Hi Hiro." A different voice said, but from the same body. His eyes were now violet again.

"Shuichi are ya ready?" Hiro said. He hugged his friend close to him, in a protective sort of way.

"Where are we going? No one told me we would be flying anywhere?" Shuichi said with a nervous tone to his voice. He hated plane rides. He was always afraid that they would crash while they were over the ocean or something along those lines.

"We're going to Japan! Bad Luck and Never are going to have a concert at Tokyo Stage!" Hiro yelled. He glanced at Shu, looking for some sort of reaction. He was surprised at response he got from the brown-haired boy. His face held a mixture of surprise and excitement. Hiro had made sure not to say 'back to Japan'; the consequences could have been disastrous.

"Really Hiro?!" Shuichi exclaimed. He was bouncing everywhere. He loved performing on stage, the one thing that hadn't betrayed him. When the fans screamed his name, when the music started playing, god, he loved all that the stage had to offer. And his life would have felt like that too if Yuki hadn't broken his heart and crushed his spirit.

Shu was brought out of his trance by a voice in his head. _Shu-chan, don't worry. This Yuki will never hurt you again. I promise_.

Shuichi smiled at Ryo's voice. He sounded so strong and was always right. "Thank You, Ryo." He whispered.

Everyone finished loading the luggage on the jet so Ryuichi called for Shu. "Shuichi? Shuichi? Hurry! We don't want to leave you behind." He smiled. Shuichi ran up the plane, but just before he reached the jet, his legs became like jello under his weight. His breathing started to come in sharp, fast gasps. He felt Ryo take over their body as he just couldn't cope.

"Ohh! It's so pretty in here!" Ryo squealed. He jumped on the seats, almost knocking the TV that was hanging on the wall.

"Be careful Shuichi!" K yelled. Ryo giggled, "Shu-chan doesn't like airplanes, so I took over."

After 15 minutes of getting everything and everyone situated, the plane took off.

K smirked at the things popping up in his mind. Shuichi would go back to Bad Luck. Tohma would be easier to deal with since Yuki was in a better wellbeing and everything would work like before.

Just one thing or person he overlooked would stop all the plans though. Nothing would be right when _he_ was here.

Ryo.

Beta note: I am really sorry if I make mistakes, I made a huge mistake in the last chapter with there and

their so I apologize! Gomen ne! Please review for aiden [damien].

Ohh hey everyone:3 I made up "Tokyo Stage' na no da! Once i gewt 20 reviews, we'll post the next chapter!

-aidan [damien] :3


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Shu or Ryo's thoughts are in italics

Lyrics are underlined

Song: Bring me to life by Evanescence

hope everyone loves the chapter! :3

* * *

Bad Luck and Never stepped off a tour bus, walking towards the huge stadium that was called 'Tokyo Stage'. Tonight would be the third concert they would be doing on this tour. Everyone **loved** both bands, and on this warm breezy night, the second and secret part of K's ultimate plan would be put into action.

"This is going to be so fun!" Shuichi squealed, running around the giant stage behind the curtains, he could here the crowd scream his stage name, "Ryo! Ryo! Ryo...!" Hiro and Ryuichi were watching the hyper-active boys and they both felt that when things were like this, it felt like old times.

"Are you guys excited?" Shuichi glomped Hiro and Ryuichi, knocking them to the ground.

"You bet buddy!" Hiro answered, ruffling Shuichi's golden-brown hair.

"Alright everyone, Bad Luck is warming up this concert today." Akyra said, Bad Luck's new vocalist. He had piercing green eyes, and dark brown, medium-length locks. He was different to Shuichi in every way imaginable including his voice which was definitely not as good.

"Okay, cool. Let's go get ready and stoke this crowd for Never!" Hiro said as he stood up and dusted off the invisible dirt on his tight black shirt. Suguru handed Hiro his guitar and they left to go set up.

Shuichi and Ryuichi watched as Bad Luck fired the crowd up for them. Shuichi was getting so pumped and hearing Ryo cheer him on gave him the drive to keep going. 

_Sing pretty, Shu-chan! _

Once Bad Luck finished their song, 'Glaring Dreams', they walked off the stage.

"Have fun, Shuichi! They're waitin' for you cos they want you!" Hiro cheered as he smiled at the pop star.

"I will Hiro, don't worry!" Shuichi yelled, running onto the stage, once he was up there, his face and body turned different and the crowd saw a sexier Shu walk onto the stage.

"Konnichiwa Minna!" He screamed, as his eyes skimmed the people in the crowd, "We have a new song for you and we hope ya like it!"

As he opened his mouth; lyrics flowed in his angel-like voice, and one person was watching attentively, his golden eyes softening.

"how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

Then Ryuichi came in, his voice complementing Shuichi's,

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

Then Shuichi continued, him and Ryuichi dancing together in a seductive way, making the crowd of fan girls, and some boys, go crazy. Shuichi thought he spotted a flash of blonde go backstage but ignored it as it could have been his imagination.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)"

Once the song finished, the boys smiled at each other as they panted.

While all that was going on, behind the curtains, a certain blonde novelist was waiting for his sexy _former_ lover to walk off the stage.

"That was so fun!" Shuichi breathed, walking with a proud Ryuichi off the stage. Shuichi and Ryuichi were on the last step when a man blocked their way.

Shuichi's eyes opened wide at the sight of the person in his way and he began to back away. Ryuichi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yu...ki?" Shuichi gasped, scrambling backwards, and then Ryo took over the body. He stood straight and glared at Yuki confidently.

"Go away." Ryo growled, his eyes a piercing maroon colour. Yuki was warned about Shu's other personality by K, and he was ready to fight to get his lover back. "_Ryo_, I came here for Shuichi, not you. Ask Shu to come out, please!" Yuki said with his voice just as dangerous as Ryo's and slightly mocking.

"Yuki-san, you should leave, _now_." Ryuichi said, stepping in front of Shu/Ryo. His voice colder than the other two's voices combined.

_Ryo, I don't want to come out, don't make me! Don't let him hurt me! _

The voice in the back of Ryo's head broke his heart. This man had ruined his Shu mentally and he was prepared to stop him at all costs from getting to Shu. "Shu isn't going to go back to you! He is mine and Ryu's! You broke him, remember!" Ryo shouted. Yuki wasn't about to lose now. "I made a mistake, I'm only human! He was mine before he became yours!" Yuki yelled, getting closer to Ryo every minute. Yuki, being the cold-hearted bastard he was, didn't like showing his feelings. But, if it's for Shuichi, he'd do anything."Shuichi will never come around while your here!" Ryo screamed.

_Ryo, I don't want to be here anymore. Let's just leave? Can we leave?_

Ryo hears the angelic voice again, and he knows what the voice wants. Shuichi wants to leave the world.

"Shu-chan; don't worry, its okay. He won't hurt you. You shouldn't talk like that. This world can offer more than pain. I promise." Ryo says to himself, and Ryuichi listens to what he says. He begins to panic knowing that Shu is breaking.

People start crowding the fighting pair, and this makes Yuki panic. This is his last chance to win his Shu back. Yuki takes two long strides to Ryo and pushes Ryuichi out of his way. He presses the boy's soft, pale lips against his own.

Ryo struggles against Yuki's hold, and breaks the one-sided kiss. He is overwhelmed and somehow, the broken boy is in front of the determined man.

"Shu." Yuki cooed. He put his hand up to Shuichi's cheek, rubbing the soft skin.

Shuichi's eyes widen, and he starts going into shock. He crumpled and collapsed to the ground in front of everyone.

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi screamed, running to the small boy on the floor. He took the boy into his arms, comforting him. "Shu, its okay, just breathe and calm down." Ryuichi sobbed into his strawberry scented, brown hair.

"Shu..." Yuki whispers, looking at the two on the ground. He backed away, looking at Shu with stunned eyes. Ryuichi then started shaking the boy. "Shu, wake up! Shu? Shu?!" Ryuichi yelled, looking at the lifeless body. Someone was in the right mind and told Ryu that the paramedics would be there shortly.

"This is your entire fault Yuki!" Ryuichi yelled, tears running down his face and holding an angel in his arms. His blue eyes pierce Yuki's golden ones. He glared at Yuki, and if looks could kill, Yuki would be ten feet under by now.

The paramedics rushed in, going straight to Shuichi and Ryuichi. The put Shuichi onto the stretcher and took him away, Ryuichi was the only one allowed to follow.

Yuki just stood there, watching his angel being carried away. Why was it that whenever he wanted love, he always ruined it? He killed Kitazawa, and he might have killed Shuichi also.

K stood there, looking very distressed. His plan had backfired and it was all because of a person that didn't even have a body. He walked off thinking things through carefully and began to look for something to shoot.

But now a question remains, who will bring Shuichi back to them now?


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuichi was sitting in Shu's room, crying silently in to his hands as he sat next to Shuichi who was lying on the bed, motionless. Wires and tubes were coming in and out of him, and a machine was keeping a check on his heart.

_Knock Knock._

A doctor walked in, looking exhausted. His grey hair was sticking to his forehead, covered in sweat and his face was unreadable. "Do you have news on him doctor?" Ryuichi begged, looking at the doctor with pleading blue eyes.

"Yes." the doctor glanced at the folder in his hands and continued, "I have good and bad news concerning Mr. Shindou." The doctor said, looking up at Ryu. "The mental illness he had, the multiple personality disorder, is gone. It seems that since he faced the issue that caused it, his mind had no more need for the other person. But, something else has appeared. He is in coma, and he will only come out of it, if he ever does, when he knows that he is loved by the person that broke his heart and caused 'Ryo' to be created." The doctor finished. He hated giving bad news to the victim's close friends and family, it was depressing and it got even worse when they started to cry.

"What?!" Ryuichi screamed. Why can't Shuichi's problems ever be easy for him to handle. And from what he knew, Yuki had **never** told _anyone_ that he loved him after the New York incident with Kitazawa. God, Shuichi will never be the hyperactive boy he loved again. What did the gods have against the pure and innocent angel?

The doctor left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Shuichi, you're such a trouble-maker." Ryuichi sadly smiled, holding Shuichi's small hand in his own. Why couldn't he be the one that Shuichi loved? He wouldn't have traumatized Shuichi in the first place and then they wouldn't even be in the situation.

"Hello?" Someone whispered, walking into the room. Ryuichi turned around to greet Hiro. "Hey." Ryu said in a depressed tone. "Hey. How's Shu?" The long, brownish-red haired man asked. Hiro grabbed a chair that was in the corner of the room and sat on the other side of the hospital bed.

Ryuichi told Hiro about Shuichi's condition and how it could be fixed.

"God Shu, you really are a nuisance!" Hiro joked. Shuichi's lip seemed to twitch. "We love you Shu, please wake up." Ryuichi said, rubbing small circles on the back of Shuichi's pale hand.

After awhile, K came in and convinced the two to go get some rest. They were hesitant at first, but K promised that he would stay with the rock star and protect him.

K could now put his new plan into action. When the doctor had explained things to Ryuichi, he had eavesdropped on their conversation and formed a new plan quickly. Maybe his plan would be a success after all. "Yuki-san, you can come now, yes, he is alone." K said to the other person on the end of the phone.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, K let Yuki into the room and closed the door, standing outside it so that the two 'lovers' could be left the two alone to fix their relationship.

Yuki sat down in the uncomfortable chair that was earlier occupied by Ryuichi. He took Shuichi's hand into his own, and saw a slight smile on the singer's lips. "Shuichi, I'm so sorry. For everything. For cheating on you, hurting you, and everything else! I want you to forgive me, if you ever can. I might have never said it before, but after you left, I was heartbroken. I missed you so much. I could never stand the silence after you left. I wish I could take back every mean thing I did to you, and have you back in my arms right now." Yuki had tears cascading down his face but he made no effort to stop them; he let them drop on to the back of Shuichi's hand, "I love you, Shu. I really do." Yuki stayed by Shuichi's side the whole night, and behind the door, K smiled, while cocking his gun.

Tohma had convinced Yuki to go get something to eat in the cafeteria in the morning. Just as they were about to sit down; the tall blonde American ran into the big room, waving two huge magnums around. "Yuki! Tohma! Hurry!" He yelled. They looked at each other and then went up to Shuichi's room. At first, Yuki thought the worst had happened. But when he opened the door, he felt a giant weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Yu...ki." Shuichi smiled at him, his brown hair falling into his face. He actually looked happy again. Yuki rushed to his side, smiling at the angel on the white bed. "Shuichi." He said, a happy tone to his voice. He wrapped the small form into a crushing hug, a single tear of joy falling down his cheek and into Shu's golden brown hair. "I'm so sorr-" Yuki was cut off by Shu's gentle kiss, "I know, Yuki. I know." He told him, burying his face into Yuki's chest. "I love you, too." Shu said, inhaling Yuki's scent.

Hiro and Ryuichi came back, but K stopped them before they entered Shuichi's hospital room. "Don't interrupt Shuichi's and Yuki's reunion. He moved away from the window, letting the two see a beautiful sight. Yuki was hugging Shuichi, and Shuichi was smiling again. Everything would be alright now, and they had their hyperactive, fun-loving, life enjoying Shu back. And it was thanks to a former cold-hearted bastard.

* * *

hey everyone! there is going to be once last chapter after this, so don't think it's over yet na no da :3! my beta and friend, faii-chan convinced me to finish 'New Me, No Us' after im done with this story! also, im looking for a sad, tragic storyplot! please help, any ideas are wanted na no da!!

also, go read faii-chan's story, 'Beat Me Again'! It's very good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! na no da :3!


End file.
